Chance Meeting
by throughhiseyes
Summary: Hermione has moved abroad to teach at a new school. She has no idea who the headmaster is, what will she think of him and his plans for the school? Trigger Warning: Language, smut, MENTION of child abuse.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story

Beta thanks:

Robot From The Future

A/N: So this is my next VH story!! Warnings so far are language, smut, and mention of child abuse just like my last story. if I add anymore I will let everyone know! Please let me know what y'all think of the story! I'm not sure when I will update, as soon as I can. I will be uploading another WIP that is Harry and Hermione. Oh the story takes place in 2003.

~OoOoOoOo~

Hermione inhaled sharply as she knocked on the side door to the Burrow.

"Hello dear," Molly squeaked as she pulled the women into a hug, "Why didn't you come through the floo?"

Hermione gently untangled herself from Molly, "I had to sell my parents house through a Muggle agency so no fireplaces."

Molly nodded her head in agreement as if she understood what Hermione was saying, "Everyone is in the living room, they thought you would come through there. Dinner will be done in five."

"Oh Mrs. Weasley-Molly," Hermione corrected with a glare from Molly, "You didn't have to do this."

"Pish-posh."

The older women pushed Hermione to the living room.

"'Mione!" Ron's voice called put to her first and pulled her into a tight hug.

Hermione smelled a slight hint of firewhiskey on his breath and took a quick step back, "Hello Ron."

She went around the room saying her greetings until she stopped in front of Harry who wore a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Harry, where is Teddy? I came to see him after all," Hermione spoke out loud pulling him into a hug whispering "I'm leaving early tomorrow morning, let's talk tonight," in his ear.

Harry laughed, "Outside with Arthur, he has been waiting for you."

Hermione spun in her heels and ran out the door, "Teddy-Bear. I have come to steal you away."

"Auntie!" Teddy scrambled down the tree he was currently climbing and ran toward the witch, his hair getting brown, growing longer and curled at the ends. Hermione caught him around his waist and squeezed tight.

"Will you run away with me?" Hermione questioned as she saw Molly standing at the back door and started to head inside still holding Teddy.

"Of course Auntie." He responded knowing that he had to stay with his grandmother but still wishing he could go along.

Hermione smiled and plopped him down in a chair next to Harry and quickly claimed the chair next to Teddy, calling George over and patting the seat.

"Now, 'Mione," George winked, "Are you telling me that you're in love with me? If so i must say you're too late, i'm an engaged man," He then waved his wand over Angelina's hand revealing a diamond cut ring.

"Oh George, Angelina!" Molly screamed drowning out Hermione's reply, going to hug her son and future daughter in law.

Hermione congratulated the couple as well and waited until the noises died down before she told everyone what her plans were.

Standing tall with all eyes on her, "So you all know that I'm moving but I never told anyone where I was moving to. I had applied for a teaching position at Durmstrang. I got the job and I am leaving tomorrow."

Everyone clapped except Ron.

"Wow, 'Mione you really are leaving aren't you?" Ron stood up and walked out of the room.

Molly ushered her husband after her youngest son, "We are all proud of you dearie. Do you know what subject you are teaching? Will you be staying at the school? Will you be coming home during the summer?"

Hermione let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and sat down, "Well it's a variation of our defense against the dark arts class. I will be living at the school during the school year, just like Hogwarts. I am renting a house during the summer but I will come back to visit, my parents are moving to Bulgaria as well. I would love for you and Arthur to make trip one day."

Ron shuffled in and leaned into Hermione's ear, "I am sorry, just war stuff. I am proud of you."

Hermione nodded and kissed his cheek pushing him back towards his chair and sitting down to eat.

~OoOoOoOo~

Hermione stepped through the floo first and was waiting in Harry's favorite arm chair when Ron stepped through with Harry following a second after. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of her ex.

"Is it alright if I am here?" Ron toed the ground, looking over Hermione's shoulders.

"Of course, I figured you would be with Susan tonight so I was just gonna have Harry tell you everything," Hermione slipped off her shoes and got comfortable.

"So you know why I chose to move?" she paused until they shook their heads, "I can't even pee without someone following me. Merlin, I can't even spend time in Muggle London without a picture being taken."

"It will all die down 'Mione," Ron walked over to get a tumbler of Firewhiskey.

Hermione indicated that she wanted one, "It has been three years. THREE YEARS. and it has not died down, if anything it's gotten worse. You know that a month ago I spent a week in Bulgaria? No one cared who I was, if a guy came up to me it's because he found me attractive. When I said my name they had no recollection of who I was. That was amazing. So it's why I choose there, besides the country is gorgeous."

Harry had just started at the floor, Hermione crouched down in front of him, "Come and visit for a few days. No stalkers will be wonderful for you and Ginny. I will have enough room in my house, Ron and Susan can come as well."

Susan came barreling through the fireplace, "Ron I thought you were supposed to get me after your parents? I had been waiting at work for you."

"Oh shite, my bad love. Let me say good bye to them and I will come."

Ron walked forward and whispered goodbye to Hermione and with a see you later Harry he and Susan left.

"Well now that he is gone, tell me what is wrong with you," Hermione nudged Harry and sat down next to him.

"It's just...I will be lost without you. You have been by my side for ten years. I know that Ron has been there for just as long but you are different. You're like my sister, a part of my limb and you will be gone. I always thought we would be doing our next adventure together. When I need to get my head out of my arse, you aren't scared to tell me. It will be something I need to adjust to but I am super proud to you. I will just miss you Hermione." He wrapped his arms around Hermione.

Hermione sighed into his messy hair, "I will miss you too. I'm just happy we don't have to see each other the Muggle way. Look I was serious about my offer. Take a vacation and come see me - most days I will be at work so it will just be you and Ginny. See how it is, please."

Harry bobbed his head, " Stay the night? Ginny should be back soon. We can have one more night as a family. Just the three of us."

Just then Ginny walked through the front door carrying groceries, "Oi you two, help me get the rest of the bags."

"Ginny! Why did you tell me you were getting food, I would have come with you." Harry ran out the door to the Knight bus.

"Men." Ginny muttered laughing as Harry carried the rest of the bags on his arms.

"I didn't tell you so you could have some time with Hermione," Ginny and Hermione began putting away the food.

Harry sat at the table, "It could've waited."

Ginny side eyed Hermione, "He has been moping for a week. You staying?"

Hermione grabbed some grapes from Ginny's hands, "Yeah I figure I can just floo to the Ministry to get my portkey."

"Oh Hermione, does Teddy know you are going?" Harry snagged a grape.

"Yeah, he and Andy were the first ones I told. He was really upset but then I said that he can visit whenever and if it's alright with you they can move there. He even suggested going to Durmstrang but then he was torn over you and his parents. They are coming to see me off."

Ginny sat down on Harry's lap, "I'm glad that he will see you off. He will miss you terribly, maybe we could all take a vacation."

Hermione nodded her head, "I said that just that ten minutes ago. I know you got some more Firewhiskey so let's all drink before it's bedtime."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. We make no profit from this story

Beta thanks:

Robot From The Future

A/N: omg I am super sorry it has been so long!!! My back has been hurting than my son got blood work(for low iron). Big shout out to my beta as she got this back within a day. I'm hoping to finish chapter 3 today and then send it to my beta tonight. Much love to my readers!

 **~OoOoOoOo~**

A jump in the bed startled Hermione, "Get up Auntie get up!" Teddy's voice came from the end of her bed.

Hermione grinned and shot up scaring Teddy, "What are you doing here?"

Teddy sprung off the bed, landing on his knees, "Ouch! It is breakfast time. Uncle Harry got us portkeys to come and see your new home!" He raced out of the room and down the stairs.

Hermione shook her head and ran a hand through her hair, her fingers getting caught in knots. She quickly yanked her fingers out, hoping they got her up early enough for her to take a shower before she left.

"Good morning everyone," she announced her presence as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hermione. You look like you slept well." Andromeda turned away from the stove, carrying a plate of her blueberry pancakes over to the table, and gestured to the rats nest above her hair.

"Yeah well when Ginny makes you drink like she's never gonna see you again, you can't sleep any other way." Hermione pulled out a chair to sit next to Teddy.

"Me and Gin have the day off today so the four of us were going to come with you?" Harry spoke with uncertainty.

"Oh you don't have a choice," Ginny bounced in the kitchen, her braid flopping on her shoulder, "I called in sick - we are going to Bulgaria."

"Perfect. Let's eat so I can get ready." Hermione quickly dug into Andromeda's famous pancakes.

 **~OoOoOoOo~**

"Hurry! We will be late!" Hermione darted out of the floo at the Ministry, stopping to pull Teddy up in her arms and halfway running to the lifts.

Everyone laughed but picked up speed as they headed into the lift before the doors slammed shut.

"That was a close one!" Teddy yelled into Hermione's ear, "I can't wait to see your new place Auntie."

"Me either, love," Hermione replied with a smile, willing the lift to go faster.

Once the doors opened the group practically ran down the hallway rushing to the Minister's office.

"Cutting it close, you five," Kingsley voice boomed as he opened his office door, holding a snow globe in his hands.

"Sorry, time got away this morning. Thanks again for letting us come," Harry stepped forward to shake the Minister's hand.

"No problem. Now Hermione, this snow globe of Diagon Alley is the portkey but it is also a keepsake from me, hopefully you won't forget about us over there."

Kingsley put the ball into her hands, his smile tinged with sadness.

Hermione quickly threw her arms around Kingsley and whispered thanks in his ear before throwing him a smile and stepping closer to the group so they could all touch the globe.

 **~OoOoOoOo~**

The group landed a room that was bare except for two fireplaces and two doors. After a quick exploration, they found that one lead to a restroom and the other into a hall, where a woman with bright blue hair was hurrying to meet them.

"Oh you must be Hermione?" The women asked in perfect English, "My name is Elizabeth, I was sent here by the headmaster to bring you to his office."

Hermione stepped forward, "That would be me, my family unexpectedly came with me. May I have a day to settle in? Wait...his office? I thought Ivyonna was the headmistress?"

Elizabeth laughed, "No Ivyonna is second in command. I guess he wants to surprise you. He is crazy. No matter I will take you to your house and then I will call you tomorrow to see what time I should pick you up."

Hermione started at Elizabeth, trying to figure out if she was pulling the wool over her eyes. "That sounds good I guess. Will we get there by floo?"

Elizabeth walked over to the fireplace, "Yes - we are currently in our Ministry of Magic but you don't have to do anything as your Minister had sent everything over this morning. Also your magical signature was already recorded when you landed here. Just shout out 'Hermione's house', and I will see you on the other side." Elizabeth was gone in a flash of green.

Harry stepped forward, obviously as confused as Hermione, "That was so weird. I'll go first and make sure it isn't a trap."

He grabbed some floo powder and called out his destination, making sure, as he always did after his first misadventure with the floo, to enunciate. The rest of the group rolled their eyes at his heroic tendencies but waited five minutes and then followed Harry's lead.

Hermione was the last out of the fireplace, still holding onto Teddy. She placed him on the ground and looked out at her house: the fireplace was to the left of a long brown L shaped couch, which was in front of a TV. The kitchen had a bar that overlooked the living room and had a view of the television. She ran her hands down the bare hallway and noted five other rooms. Glancing in at each one she, noted four bedrooms and one office with a large library within. She walked back to the living room to see Elizabeth conversing with Ginny.

"Is everything set up okay?" Elizabeth ended her conversation to look at Hermione, "Your parents came by and helped. All of the bedrooms have their own bathroom and you saw your office. In the kitchen you have all Muggle appliances, we are able to get them working. I left some takeout menus on your counter, they are all just down the road. Most of them deliver but your parents house is ten minutes down the road. I also left my number and address if you need me. I will be here around noon tomorrow if that works?"

Hermione stepped forward to shake the woman's hand, smiling gratefully now that she had ascertained that she was genuine, "That sounds perfect. Thank you for doing this. How will my friend get a portkey back?"

Elizabeth walked over to the fireplace, "Oh I forgot, if they don't mind being back around noon I can come with one or I can send on earlier."

Harry spoke for all of them, "Noon sounds perfect. Thank you."

Elizabeth waved her hand, "No worries, see you all tomorrow. Good bye."

"Well, Teddy I think you should go pick a room. I figure I will get the one right by the office. Teddy and Andromeda can get their own room. Harry and Ginny if you think you will come here often pick a room and then we can have a guest bed," Hermione waved her wand to unshrunk her bags and trail them behind her as she unpacked.

 **~OoOoOoOo~**

They were munching on the Thai food they had ordered from one of the many takeaway menus that Elizabeth had left for them.

"So you like your room Teddy?" Ginny had finished her food first.

"Yes. It's so large and I can change the colour of the walls whenever I want!" Teddy yelled, his hair brightening from a mousy brown to a bright yellow even though his head was drooping sleepily over his dinner.

The adults smiled and finished their food, "So Andy, will you go back tomorrow or stay here though the week?" Hermione waved her hand so the empty plates went to the sink and started to wash themselves.

"I think we will go back and then just visit on the weekend, you will probably be busy reading those books you got sent and making plans." Andromeda stood up and pulled the now fast asleep Teddy out of his chair. "I better put him to bed, we will see you in the morning. Good night."


End file.
